1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating image display device for displaying a floating image in the air where there are no display elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technology for projecting a display image displayed on a flat panel display or the like onto a space in the air where there are no display elements. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology that employs a half mirror and a retroreflective sheet, and thereby forms a floating image based on the display image in a space at a position plane-symmetrical with respect to the half mirror to display the floating image as a real image in the air.
Patent Document 1 is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-25776.
By using the aforementioned technology, a floating image can be displayed in the air where there are no display elements. However, there are cases where the viewer seeing the floating image sees a reduced image of the floating image overlapping with the floating image and thereby the visibility of the floating image deteriorates.